criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hinterland Stalker
|birth place = Germany |job = Nazi Counter-espionage operative |pathology = Mass Murderer Stalker Torturer |signature = Two distinct signatures: *Wounding victims to draw out allies *Mutilation of victims while alive |mo = Varied |type = Organized thrill |victims = 300-400 suspected |time = 1941-1945 |capture = Never |status = Unknown }} The Hinterland Stalker is a still-unidentified mass murderer and war criminal who killed hundreds of soldiers between 1941 and 1945 while fighting for Nazi Germany. Experts have placed her in North Africa, Russia, France, Belgium and even Germany during the final months of the war. Her identity remains unknown. Brief Case History Several British soldiers murdered in Tobruk, Libya and numerous Russians in Stalingrad were linked to a singular perpetrator due to the brutality of the killings. The soldiers were killed in territories not heavily occupied or patrolled by German forces, thus indicating a lone Special Forces operator. Several of the troops were lured away from their squads and killed with what appeared to be a sharpened pickaxe. The corpses were heavily mutilated and when other soldiers went to investigate they were gunned down by the unknown operative. She struck terror into the hearts of Russian soldiers trying to defend their homeland, she did the same to fighters in Tobruk, brutally killing British servicemen. She became a feared presence on the battlefield. Around late 1942 she fought in France, around Arras, French countryside towns became her hunting ground, ambushing troops when they came through the villages. In Belgium she was integral to German counter-offensive operations serving alongside a paratrooper regiment. She mainly fought in France and Belgium from 1943-1944, being transferred to Germany in late 1944 where her most infamous exploits took place. The moniker of the "Hinterland Stalker" came around due to her systematic and routine torture, mutilation and murder of Russian and American troops in the hinterlands outside of Berlin for months and in the city during the final days of the war. A building that she was in was firebombed by Russian troops in an attempt to kill her but her body was never recovered so many suspect that she escaped. There are unconfirmed reports of the Hinterland Stalker taking part in the execution and torture of numerous prisoners at the Sobibor and Treblinka Nazi concentration camps in Poland. Where she allegedly and routinely cut off ears and breasts of women on their way to the gas chambers, and castrated men, often killing them before they even entered the chamber. Modus Operandi The Hinterland Stalker used a customised sharp pickaxe and knife as melee weapons, carried a standard MP40 submachine gun and wore a gas mask to remain immune to gas and poison attacks. She was trained in psychological warfare to strike fear into the hearts of the opposition, she was competent in urban and rural combat zones, exceptionally talented in environmental concealment and hand-to-hand combat. Profile Killer is probably female who has anti-social tendencies and psychopathic traits. She works on her own as she has a questionable ability to work with others. She would probably have been reprimanded if not for her highly lauded and accomplished military career. Her actions likely are not of a patriotic nature, she probably enjoyed killing and potentially participated in massacres perpetrated by German troops. Suspect *Ilse Schaefer: **Born in Cologne, Germany in 1916 **Daughter to a multi-millionaire property developer. **Institutionalised for pushing her sister out of a treehouse as children. **Wanted to serve in the Nazi S.S., her fathers' connections would have been able to get her a role in their counter-espionage division. **Was brought to trial in 1988 for crimes attributed to the Hinterland Stalker but found not guilty due to the fact that her guilt could not be ascertained beyond reasonable doubt. **Unknown what became of her. **Despite wearing a mask whenever she was seen, a witness at the Sobibor extermination camp recognised Ilse's voice as being the same as the Hinterland Stalker's. Known Victims TBA On Criminal Minds TBA Category:Stubs Category:Real People Category:Real Killers Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Stalkers Category:Real Life Mass Murderers Category:Real Life Psychopaths Category:Unsolved Cases Category:Unreferenced Criminals